


pomegranate seeds

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 3k of smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Vaginal Sex, i have a disease and its called making zagreus trans gener in every fic and its INCURABLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: For their first time all together, Megaera shows Thanatos what Zagreus has learned from her.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 321





	pomegranate seeds

**Author's Note:**

> so. i guess i just write porn now. /s 
> 
> did NOT think i would be one to write smut outside of prompts but... this couple?? (throuple???) was SO fun to write, and i feel like sometimes these boys just need meg to get shit done.
> 
> WARNINGs  
> zag is trans and his genitalia is referred to as cock/dick/hole/entrance as that's just what i (a trans guy) prefer!

“Hey, Than. Looks like you came at just the right time.” 

He can’t seem to move his eyes, he knows the voice belongs to Megaera. It would probably be polite to meet her gaze and greet her, but he’s stuck on the sight of Zagreus; he’s sitting back against the headboard on his bed, bare except for the shorts he wears as underwear and the rope crisscrossing against his chest and– oh, constraining his hands. 

“What are… what’s happening, exactly?” 

Meg grins, dragging a finger down Zag’s bare chest. “Oh, this? Don’t you think it’s time we all spend some… _quality_ time together? Now that this one’s finally figured his feelings out,” she says, referring to the prince. 

Zagreus finally meets his gaze, and he nearly falls to his knees at the sight. Zag’s cheeks are flushed, eyes glazed over, and chest panting as he stretches against the rope. 

“I can’t take credit for the idea, though. He’s been so eager to show off what I’ve taught him” Meg purrs. She cradles his face with one hand, sharp pink nails contrasting against the dark of his hair. 

“Is that so?” he asks, directed toward Zagreus. 

“Than–” Zag pants, making _something_ curl deep and harsh in his belly at the sound. “Than, please–”

“I’ve barely even done anything to him,” Meg teases, returning her gaze to Thanatos. “He’s just this desperate for you.” 

Zag keens, eyes closing as her nails travel down to scratch at his neck, leaving pink trails of irritated skin in their place. “Are you just gonna stand there and watch? Or would you like to join us?” Meg asks, far too casually for the situation. 

“Join,” Than says without hesitation. “I’ll– yes, I’ll join.” 

He ditches his winged pauldron and golden collar before gliding over to the bed, noting Meg’s clothed attire as well. Her cheeks are flushed a darker blue and her lips are slightly plumper than usual– she’s already had her mouth on Zagreus, then. His hand tightens around the bedsheet. 

“Isn’t he just a sight,” Meg purrs, gripping one of Zag’s thighs. At this closer distance, he can see Zag better– the bite marks and bruises adorning his neck, some littered around the inside of this thighs. “He is,” Than agrees breathlessly. 

“Are you both just here to tease me?” Zag asks in good nature, eyes flitting between the two of them. 

Meg grins. “Looks like he’s found his voice. Want to see how fast he can lose it?”

_Blood and darkness._ Than’s sure he’s already half-hard and for good reason. His lack of experience and the sudden lewd situation he finds his two partners in– well. He’s certain it’s justified. “Show me.” 

Zag moans as if he’d been touched, head falling back against the headboard. Meg chuckles, saying, “You want that, Zag? Show him how nice you can be? What’s your word.” 

“Tartarus,” he pants. “I know my word, Meg– Gods, just touch me? Please?” 

“How can I deny a plea as nice as that,” Meg says, situating herself over Zag’s lap. She casts one last look to Than, grinning. “Enjoy this,” she advises, and promptly licks into Zag’s mouth, holding his head with both her hands. Their eyes fall shut as Meg kisses him fiercely, pulling back to nip at his bottom lip, making Zag moan. 

Than feels helpless as he watches Meg devour him, hands moving from pulling on his hair to scratching his chest, finally settling in a light grasp over his throat. Than distantly notes his hand moving down to palm himself, transfixed on the sight splayed out before him. 

“Good boy,” Meg pulls back to whisper, making both men moan. She almost laughs. “How are you feeling, Zag?” she asks instead. 

“Good,” he exhales, “you– more?” 

“More?” Meg echoes playfully, squeezing his throat once, then traveling down to toy at his waistband. “You mean this?” 

Zagreus nods, Than feels his throat go dry. Meg’s never looked more in her element. “Mmm, I’m not sure,” she teases. “Will you be good for us? Get nice and wet?” 

“Blood and darkness, Meg, I’m already–” Zagreus cuts off, making a choked noise as Meg sticks her hand under the material. She glances sideways at Than, grinning. He can see her hand moving under the fabric, sliding up and down, and _Gods,_ what Than would do to have his own fingers there. 

Seemingly, Meg can read his mind. “You want to see him?” she asks conversationally, already beginning to withdraw her hand. 

Thanatos clears his throat, trying to remember how to use it. “Yes, that– yes.” 

She leans forward to kiss Zag’s cheek. “Lift up,” she orders, pulling the shorts off his hips and sliding them off, tossing them off the bed. She settles on the side next to Zag, across from Than, giving him the full view of Zagreus splayed out, resting one hand on his thigh. 

“Zagreus,” Than whispers, eyes stuck on the sight of his cock jutting out proudly, hole wet and opened slightly. His eyes dart to Meg. “Can I…?” 

“Not yet,” she grins. A finger traces the inside of Zag’s thigh and his hips twitch, head falling back against the headboard. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this quiet,” Than remarks. 

“Oh,” Meg sighs, “he can get quite loud, don’t worry.” With that, she thumbs at his dick, making his stomach jump at the touch but settle quickly. Zag lets out a quiet moan, chest panting as she continues the movement, rubbing incessantly. 

“There you go,” she purrs. “You want to get fucked, don’t you,” she states rather than asks. 

“Yes, Meg,” Zag says, eyes shooting over to Than. “Thanatos, please, finally–” 

He probably would’ve simply vanished his clothes to comply if Zagreus had finished that sentence, but a pinch from Meg interrupts him. “Not yet. I want to see you dripping first. Show Than how wet you get, how greedy.” 

“Fuck,” Zag moans, eyes closing. 

Than’s cocks feels like it’s going to burst, so he finally sticks a hand under his robes to properly stroke himself, satisfaction coursing through his body in waves. Meg gives him an appreciative glance. 

“Look, Zagreus. Look what you’re doing to him,” Meg says. Zag cracks his eyes open and immediately groans, and Than watches in fascination as his hole clenches, getting slicker. His strokes falter. 

“There he is,” Meg murmurs, prodding a finger at Zag’s hole, entering slowly. Zagreus’ breathing is audible now, and Than’s sure he isn’t far off either as Meg pushes her middle finger in and out of him, slowly. It’s not enough to truly please him, just tease. 

Than moves his eyes upward to find Zagreus staring at him with an intensity not seen before, and his cock throbs. “You look so good, Zag,” he croaks, not missing the sheen appearing over his mismatched eyes. “So good,” he repeats. 

Meg’s finger fucking into him gets louder, the sound of slick audible to even Thanatos now. She withdraws her finger, inspects it, and promptly holds it out to Than. 

“Taste.” 

Than stares at her, just for a second, before leaning forward and taking the digit in his mouth, tongue swirling. His hand grips her wrist gently, taking all of her finger in, eyes closing at the motion. He can taste Zagreus on her, the sweet-saltiness of him. He can hear someone moan– he’s not sure who. 

Once the taste is gone, he gives one last suck before retreating. Meg smiles, pats him on the cheek with her wet hand. Zagreus looks like he might keel over and die. 

Thanatos looks back over to Zagreus’ hole to find wetness leaking down to his ass, staining the sheet. He looks back to Meg briefly, who nods, and suddenly he’s rushing to lean down, pushing Zag’s legs over his shoulders and swiping his tongue over the crease, plunging in his entrance. 

“F-Fuck! Than,” Zag gasps, thighs closing around his head in the effort. Than ignores him, closing his eyes to focus on his task of fucking into him with his mouth, tasting the inside of him. He can feel his nose nudge against Zag’s dick and he repeats the motion, causing the thighs around his head to tighten even further. 

“Gods, Zag, don’t suffocate him,” Meg scolds, and he feels the thighs retreat somewhat. 

Than notes distantly his own hips are pushing down on the bed and– blood and darkness, he’s _humping_ it, but he doesn’t bother to stop, too distracted by the breathy whines and moans coming from Zagreus. 

He feels a hand stroke his hair, at first thinking it’s Zag before realizing he’s constrained. “You’re both doing so good,” he hears Meg say, breathless for once, as she strokes his head. 

Than moans, the vibrations making Zagreus yelp in turn. Meg doesn’t stop talking. 

“You know Zagreus, me and Than have done this before. Ages ago. One of these nights we should tie you up, but on a show for you. Recreate those tyrsts. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Spurned by Meg’s words, Than moves up to suck on Zag’s cock, fully taking away any coherency he hadn remaining. “Yes, Gods, please– Than– Meg–” Zagreus whines, straining against the rope in an effort to touch. 

Than pulls back far enough to see Megaera palming herself through her leggings, watching intently. She meets his gaze and grins. “You can make him come now if you want, or while you fuck him. Your choice.” 

He turns to raise an eyebrow as Zag. “Both?”

The prince groans in response, hips grinding as he searches for friction. He takes that as a yes. Than returns to his position, suckling on Zag’s cock as he brings a finger to trace around his entrance, relishing the wetness left over from his tongue. He strains his head to demand Zag’s gaze as he pushes a finger in. 

He can feel Zagreus clenching around him as he pumps in and out, already loose from Meg’s finger and his own mouth, quickly bringing a second finger to tease at his entrance. 

Meanwhile, Meg’s moved forward to lay next to Zag, letting his head loll on her shoulder as she alternates between scratching and rubbing at his chest and petting his hair. “Look at you,” she whispers, “taking Than so well. Like you were made for it. You were, weren’t you? Made for us.”

“Yes,” Zagreus cries, back arching. “Let me– I need to–” 

“Can’t even get a full sentence out,” Meg teases. “Use your manners, Zagreus.” 

“Please,” he sobs, “I’m gonna come, please–” 

Meg nods at Than and he doubles down, pumping in two fingers at a steady pace as he tongues at Zag’s dick, distantly hearing Meg whisper, _“You can come, Zag, be a good boy, come for us.”_

The thighs around his head tighten again and begin to shake as his hole clenches, cock twitching as he comes with a groan. Than works him through it, slowing his motions as he winds down until being pushed away gently by Meg. She pulls him into a kiss, much gentler than the one she shared with Zagreus, tongues mixing as they explored each other’s mouths. 

She breaks it to lean back over to Zagreus, kissing him as he comes out of a daze. “You want me to untie you or leave it on?” she asks against his mouth. 

He pants for a few seconds, considering. “Untie, I–I need to touch.” 

Meg nods, motioning him to sit forward as she unties the knots, giving Than an opportunity to finally kiss his lover. Than holds his face gently, kissing him gently until Meg’s done. She soothes the skin where the rope was placed, and his hands finally come up to grasp Than, running one through his hair. 

Than pulls back to slant their foreheads together, breaths mixing as they hold each other. He feels– grounded, almost. Stable. Cared for. _Loved._

His erection distracts him before he can get further sidetracked, noting Meg’s insistence to move forward as well. He strokes Zag’s hair one last time before kissing him, asking, “Would you like me to fuck you now?” 

Zagreus pauses, frozen, then chuckles drily. “Gods, Than, you can’t just– yes, okay, yes.” 

Meg pulls off the bed to undress, holding out a hand for Thanatos to do the same. Zag lays back against the bed, watching his lovers disrobe and eventually meet to share a kiss. He’d suspected the two had shared a bed at least once, but the confirmation of it– a willingness to _recreate_ it, Gods, it made his chest ache. 

.“Could someone please come kiss me?” Zagreus requests, earning a laugh from Meg as she withdraws from Than. “Can’t even go one minute without the attention on you?”

Zag grins, feeling slightly more coherent and conscious. “How can I when the two of you are here?” 

“Ugh,” Meg moans as if she were complaining about her job and not teasing her partner. “C’mon Than, I guess he’s can’t be sated without someone fucking him. Very princely of you, Zagreus.” 

“I can’t complain,” Thanatos quips as he returns to the bed getting a pillow to place under Zag’s hips. The man grins, pleased with his comment. “See, Than appreciates me!” 

Meg snorts, returning to straddle Zag’s chest. “How ‘bout you shut it and appreciate me, hm?” 

He grins, wrapping his arms around her thighs to pull her up until Meg is hovering over his face. She casts a look back to Than before settling down. “Fuck him good, will you?” 

Than thumbs at his entrance, holding him open. He gathers some of the wetness to coat his cock, stroking idly. “I’ll try,” he promises. 

He can hear Meg beginning to moan quietly as he pushes the head of his cock in, almost giving in to his instincts screaming to slide all the way in. It’d been so long since he’s done this, the pure _heat_ of being inside someone was almost overwhelming. 

Than pushes in slowly, hands gripping Zag’s hips as an excuse to steady himself. He’s already panting, pent up from the foreplay of making Zagreus come, but _Gods_ did he want this to last. 

Once he’s fully sheathed he closes his eyes, panting. Luckily for him, Meg fills the silence. 

“That feel– ah –feel good, Zag? Being stuffed on both ends? Bet you’re so wet and loose down there, just perfect–” she cuts off with a moan, Zagreus’ arms tightening their grip around her legs as his head surges up, thrusting his tongue. 

Once relaxed Thanatos pulls out until just the head remains inside Zag, eyes fixated on the sight, before the heat of him beckons his cock back in, thrusting in soundly before starting a gentle pace. 

Zagreus moans quietly, causing Meg to look back at Than, scoffing. “You know he can take more than that, right? Bet he wants it too, look at him. Desperate,” referring to his undulating hips that Than fails to keep still. 

Zag takes a break from Meg, letting his head fall as he pants. “You can– harder, I mean. I want to feel you.” 

Than nods, having received all the encouragement he needs– and then some –closes his eyes as he thrusts harder, moving Zag’s body with each movement, until he can hear the prince moaning against Meg. 

“There you go,” Meg pants, flushed cheeks indicating her proximity to orgasm as she grinds her hips down. “C’mon, Zag–”

If he angles his head down, Thanatos can see Zagreus working his mouth against her, and is emboldened by the sight. “Make her come, Zagreus. You’re doing so well. She’s so close, don’t you want to be good?” he asks, panting. 

Zag’s thighs twitch, grip around her thighs tightening even further as he thrusts up again. Than slows his thrusts back to his gentle pace, allowing Zagreus to focus on Meg who’s gripping the headboard with a fierce grip

“Zagreus,” she whines, grinding down once more before freezing, thighs beginning to shake around his head as she comes. He can see Zagreus continue to lick at her until she moves, sliding back down until she can kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. Thanatos grinds his hips in deeply, entranced. 

“C’mon,” she whispers against his lips, getting off Zagreus fully. “I’ll sit behind you. I’d like to watch.” 

They both comply, pausing to allow Meg to situate himself behind Zagreus, letting him lie back against her chest. Her arms wrap around him, touching his chest idly. Than thrusts back in, testing their new position. Zag’s moan proves it to be pretty successful. 

He suddenly understands Meg’s insistence on his position as she bites Zag’s ear, whispering, “Look at you, taking him so well. You feel so full, don’t you? Maybe we should just keep you like this, here, ready for us.” 

He groans, head falling back against her shoulder as Than starts a brutal pace, chasing the wave building in his abdomen.

“You’d like that, huh. Being pampered day and night, us taking care of you. You’d never have to lift a finger.”

“Please,” Zag begs, looking directly at Thanatos. Meg grins sharply. 

“You’re already going to come again? Just on his cock? Wow, even for you, Zagreus, that’s desperate. Or does he just fuck you that good?” 

“Yes, yes, please–” he pants. 

“Tell him,” she insists. “Tell him how you feel, how good he fills you.” 

_“Blood and darkness,”_ Than grunts, helpless as Zag babbles. 

“So- so good, Than, you’re so– big and, _ah_ , I’m already close, keep going–” Zag cuts off as his back arches, finally cumming when Meg puts her hand down to rub at his cock. His mouth falls open in a silent plea and he’s _spasming_ around Than, who keeps fucking him through it. 

“I’m, close–” Than grunts, thrusting once, _twice_ more before letting the wave crash over him, releasing his seed inside Zag, cock twitching as he grows soft. He pulls out gently as he can but still flinches at the feeling, Zagreus doing the same. 

“Fuck,” Zagreus says, panting. 

“Yeah,” Than agrees, not much better. Meg laughs. He collapses on the side of Zag and Meg, throwing an arm around _someone’s_ midsection as he kisses both of their shoulders. 

“Good,” Zagreus states. “That was really good.” 

Meg laces her fingers with Zag’s, kissing his knuckles, her own way of thanking them.

“That was a good surprise to come home to,” Than adds. “You were both very… pleasant.”

“Pleasant,” Meg snorts. “Are we gonna have to give you a lesson on pillow talk, Than? Even I do better than that.” 

Zagreus laughs. Than furrows his eyebrows, confused. 

“What’s pillow talk?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i really hope you enjoyed!! i LOVE kudos and comments so please leave one if you feel so inclined! i also SUPER appreciate any prompts/ideas (nsfw or sfw) as my creativity has been kinda bleh lately. though i think top zag is past-due, i make that man bottom so hard in every fic
> 
> here is my twitter with all my links if you're interested! [Here](https://twitter.com/shortkingzag)


End file.
